The Forbidden Love Of The Loud Family (NEW UPDATE AS OF JANUARY 10TH!)
by jerekjoneswwe2007
Summary: When Lincoln hits puberty and starts to get sexual thoughts about his sisters AND Ronnie Anne. Chaos erupts especially when he slowly falls in love with all of them! Harem Fanfiction Read and Review please! Also, disregard the average/bad writing in chapter 1, trust me it gets better later on!
1. The Hormonal Anger

Lincoln woke up with a sigh, He had just hit puberty a few days ago and is feeling pretty awkward, Especially since he lives with 8 beautiful girls, (excluding lisa and lily) and is around one of his best friends Ronnie Anne, So life was rough for him. He got out of his bed and prepared himeself, You see since Luan has aged her jokes are now dirtier and teases Lincoln alot. Lucy's poems are now a little more seductive. Leni along with Lori wore MUCH more revealing clothing. It's like it was on purpose."All ladies age I guess" He said to himself with a sigh. He exited his room and prepared for the worse. It was surprisingly calm as only Lori was awake, In again. Much more revealing clothes.

But he chose to ignore it. Feeling those kinds of feelings for your siblings is disgusting He thought. He tried to walk past her but then she blocked him.. In that short green skirt.. it surprisingly showed off her ass alot... and her big boobs. They grew alot as she grew up.. Lincoln shaked his head out of his twisted fantasies "Where do you think you're going?" She asked him. "To the bathroom? Do you have a problem with that?" He asked angrily, She may be sexy. But is fucking annoying to him. "Yeah, I do actually twerp. Luna's in there taking a shower." Ahh Luna, he thought. Her music has gotten more seductive and she has bigger boobs and a medium sized ass. "Okay Lori you're the boss or whatever" He sarcastically said. He went back to his room just as Lori went back to her's. Luna had just gotten out of the shower. He walked out of his room. "Heyyy Linc my bro!" She called to him. "Hey Luna." He said trying to avoid looking at her.

"What's wrong bro?" Luna asked noticing how he was avoiding her, "It's nothing Luna OKAY?!" He suddenly snapped at her "Why the hell should you care? it's your fault anyway!" His puberty was giving him mood swings. "Hey don't talk to her like that!" Lori yelled waking up the rest of the house "Oh shut the hell up and go back to you precious boyfriend "BOBBY!" and text like you always are!" Lincoln retorted. Lola and Lana talked NO yelled to Lincoln "What the heck is wrong with you today?" They both said angrily

"This argument is pointless." Lucy said as she just wanted them to shut up "Oh you're to say poem bitch!" Lincoln said to Lucy making her angry "Go back to your dumbass Edwin doll!" "Shut the fuck up saying shit like that to Lucy!" Lynn suddenly said to Lincoln Lisa then chimed in yelling to get the attention of all the Loud kids "Oh here comes Sherlock Bitchfuck" Lincoln said sarcastically. Lisa glared at Lincoln then continued "I know the reason Lincoln is acting like this!.. Puberty."

End of Chapter 1: Puberty

So how did you like it? Favorite follow and review so I know how you felt about this chapter and if I should continue! Cheers!


	2. I'm so sorry!

He just noticed that the loud sisters found out what was wrong with him and he rushed out of the house "I'm going out" He angrily yelled as Luna chased after him, "Dude wait!" Luna yelled at Lincoln but he ignored her "Dumb bitches, Thinking they know me" He said as tears streamed down his face. He went to Ronnie Anne's house since Clyde was out on a vacation with his dads to Eruope I think, Or was it Canada? He really didn't give a hell right now.

Lincoln rung the doorbell still crying and Ronnie Anne answered the door and saw him crying "Hey Lame- Dude woah what's wrong?" She asked him as she noticed him crying "Nothing, I'm fine" Lincoln said as he walked into her house he sat down on the couch still crying about what he did to his sisters and Ronnie Anne saw him crying still. "Dude tell me what's wrong" He looked at her absorbing her sexy curves and nice and small ass as he gained a bulge in his pants he ignored the thoughts the best he could and explained to Ronnie what was wrong.

"I snapped my sisters up because I've kinda been having sexual thoughts about girls all of the sudden but I knew it wasn't their fault but i still snapped them up, I'm a horrible brother. But then they, Well more like Lisa found out that it was just because of my puberty then I stormed out of the house and came here. I know it's disgusting I think about them like that.. and I should be killed.. but I just can't help myself. You probably think I'm weird now right?" He explained and asked Ronnie Anne.

"Dude you aren't weird, I mean what can you expect. You're around 9 beautiful girl's on a daily basis and you're hitting puberty, What can you expect dude?" She said to him. He was still admiring how she looked but subtubly still listening to her."I guess you're right Ronnie.. T-thank's" Lincoln said as he hugged her "No problem dude. Now stop whining so I can kick your ass at Justice of the gods of fighting XIXIX (Mortal Kombat X rip off) "Hah! Sure. Dragon (Scorpion rip off) Could easily kill you!" Lincoln proudly said as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes

"Nope, Deadliness easily kills fire. And that's exactly what Karmama (Kartana rip off) is!" "Well let's see then" Lincoln said proudly to Ronnie Anne as he hooked up the Xlox 392 (Xbox 360 rip off) and slid in the game disk. He took no time handing Ronnie Anne the other controller and selecting Dragon while She chose Karmama.

Karmama started with her XOX combo doing 30% damage while Dragon did his XOXOXOXBO combo doing 45% damage and Karmama used her 1st finisher doing 30% damage to Dragon as she kept slashing him in the heart and mouth with her Katana and Dragon used his Brutality and punched her around 20 times and kicked her very far away and grabbed her with his fiery chain and said "GET OVER HERE!" as he drug her to him and he constantly pounched her into the ground breaking her skull and arms with his chain as he drug her into the underworld and threw her in lava, until she was a skeleton. Then he grabbed her out of the lava then broke her entire skeleton with one sling to a wall with his chain and the screen said "BRUTALITY"

"Aw, Shit. I lost." Ronnie Anne said. "You won't be so lucky next time Lame-O" She angrily but playfully said to him while playfully punching him, "Sure you will Ronnie, Anyway thanks for the help." He hugged her enjoying the view at her tight ass "No problem Lincoln, Just apologize and it should all work out.

"Okay, Bye Ronnie!" He chimed as he left the house and walked back to his house remembering Ronnie's tight ass and her soft boobs that held him through the long walk. As he aproached his house he then regretted coming back at the moment but still went inside and apologized. "Hey guys, I'm back and I'm sorry for everything" Lincoln said to all the Loud sisters once he saw then sitting down watching TV "Hey don't sweat it Mate!" Luna said in her "British Accent" "Yeah just don't do that shit again unless you wanna be a bloody pulp" Lynn said. "Thanks guys I'm really sorry again" He said as he group hugged them. "We know it was just your aging hormones as though the pasmaragic state of your evolution time." Lisa said Everyone looked at Lisa in confusement "Ugh I mean Puberty!" "OOOHHH" everyone said. "Anyway guys I have to go to sleep. Goodnight everyone" Lincoln said back to them. "Night twerp" Lori said to Lincoln.

Lincoln went to his room and smiled at his photo of them all together and went to sleep.

End of chapter 2: I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be really good. And starts the harem shipping.


	3. Carol

Author's note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I hope this is worth the wait, as it starts the harem shipping plus we see a very familiar rival of a very familiar older loud sister in this chapter.. Anyway thanks for reading!

Carol.

What? Lincoln asked himself as he suddenly saw Carol fully nude, He looked at her large breasts as they lingled in the shower she was in and the rubbed her cilt. and rubbed her breasts, she then noticed Lincoln and told him seductively to "Come here my little sex toy" He followed with no regrets and kissed her. She moaned and took off his clothes and she entered his member into her mouth and... RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Lincoln jolted up from his peaceful slumber, "Damnit" he murmured. He suddenly got an idea in his head, maybe I could get the real Carol over here and see if she'll be my girlfriend! Lincoln thought to himself as he smiled and went out of his room with a big smile on his face while all the other loud siblings were confused.

Lori then eyed him suspiciously and asked "Lincoln what are you up to?" She asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing Lori, Just gonna go see an old friend, We go WAYYYYYYYYY back" He said teasingly "What's her name?" Luna Lori Lola and Suprisingly Lucy asked in unison "What makes you thing it's a she?" Lincoln asked all of them, "Dude we know you" Luna said. "Well if you must know..." He began "Her name is..." "Carol." Lori then had eyes of fury and the next thing she did was shocking...

End of Chapter 3: Carol.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short, I still hope you guys liked it, Also if you like gaming videos or just funny videos in general go check out my Youtube channel named Jerek Jones! like and subscribe! I would love it! You don't have to though, just a suggestion! Chapter 4 should be out tommorow or the day after if all goes well! Anyway follow and favorite this story so when an update comes you will automatically know! Stay tuned!


	4. Now listen here you little brat!

Lori then screamed and grabbed Lincoln by his collar "Listen here you little fucking twerp!" She yelled suddenly at him, he looked surprised at how angry she was, but he let her continue, out of fear of course. "I will NOT let you date a BITCH like that! What kind of fucking sister do you think I am?! HUH?!" She threw him down on the ground and went up to her room, but not before saying this "I will make sure you NEVER date that slut!" She then walked into her room and slammed the door, then locked it.

"What was that?! That was so out of character for Lori..." Lincoln thought as he started to recover from that.. Meanwhile all of the girls were comforting him and asking him if he was okay, he reassured all of them and went to his room to call Ronnie Anne, He thought that since she was a girl, she would know what was wrong with Lori.

"RING RING" The phone rang as he dialed the number, he waited patiently for an answer, after the first call she didn't answer, he decided to try again "Cmon pick up" He said a little angrily as she didn't pick up like she usually does.

After around the tenth call it was evident that she wasn't going to answer, But Lincoln was still worried for her, so he got on his coat and shoes, and decided that going to check if Ronnie Anne was alright was more important than going to see Carol.

He told everyone where he was going and bid them farewell, it was around 11PM at night, but that didn't bother Lincoln, Because he knew she must be awake, they talk all night sometimes, and she usually says she doesn't get much sleep lately for some reason, This worried Lincoln even more as he sped up his pace to her house, Completely forgetting about Lori and what she did, he was all focused on making sure Ronnie Anne was alright.

He went up to her door, as he just arrived, and he rang the doorbell, Ronnie Anne's room light was on, judging by her window, but nobody answered and he decided to try again, still no answer, He started to get very worried and rang the doorbell once more, still nothing.. Then he had an idea! He grabbed the ladder that was in their backyard, and he climbed up the ladder to her window.

The window was open, since she usually likes to watch the night sky, and feel the breeze, she admitted that to him a few weeks ago, He saw that her room was normal.. he saw a figure under her cover, and he assumed it was her.. So he slowly took off the cover "Ronnie Anne?" He asked as he did so, what he saw shocked him..

End of Chapter 4: Listen Here..

How'd you like it? I'll be updating more frequently, and I am trying to better my writing skills, Read and review please! I'll update the next chapter when this chapter gets 10 reviews! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Something seems different about her?

There he saw, under the covers, Ronnie Anne was crying, no, more like sobbing, When Lincoln saw this sight, he almost instantly hugged her, This was odd to the male teenager, as he knows that Ronnie Anne doesn't cry unless it's serious, like when he insulted her, And what was even stranger, she didn't fight back the hug, she just hugged back, sobbing even more.

He had wondered to himself what could be wrong with her, as he hugged her tighter, tears started to well up in his eyes as well, but he held them back, his tears didn't matter at this time, hers did, and he needed to know why she was crying.

About an hour or so later, she stopped sobbing, and he decided it was time he asked her. "R-Ronnie Anne? Are you okay? Why're you crying? Please tell me why." Lincoln asked, highly concerned telling by his tone.

"T-that's just the thing Lincoln.." Ronnie Anne started, Not calling him "Lame-O" or "Linc" just by calling him Lincoln, he knew something was really wrong. She started again. "I.. I can't tell you, it's personal, and.. and nobody would understand.." She wiped her eyes, giving him a bittersweet smile, she started again. "I.. I saw that you called me, You've been having problems lately yourself.. What's wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned herself.

"This isn't about me Ronnie, I'm fine... I.." Before Lincoln could continue, Ronnie Anne stopped him with tightening the hug. "Lincoln.. your feelings matter too, I won't take no for an answer, now tell me what's wrong." Ronnie Anne told him, almost in a threat like tone, but a friendly threat.

Lincoln sighed, he decided to tell her, seeing as she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well, Lori snapped at me, and cursed me out when I said I was going to see Carol, she even slapped me! I.. I wanted to ask you, if you may have known what her problem was?" Lincoln asked.

"To be honest Linc, I really don't know, maybe she has an early period?" Ronnie Anne bitterly joked, but that still was a possibility. "No." Lincoln started, slightly chuckling. "Even if that was the case, she never acted this mean to me, no matter when."

"Maybe this one's tougher for her?" Ronnie Anne joked again, but she decided to stop, seeing as this was a serious problem for Lincoln.

"Maybe.. I don't know, I'm just glad you're okay, she doesn't matter at the moment, do you want me to stay until you fall asleep? Or do you want me to leave now?" Lincoln asked her, awaiting her answer.

"Eh, it's up to you, I really wouldn't mind either of them." Ronnie Anne said.

"I probably should leave now, it's creepy to watch you sleep, just call me if you need me, I'll also be calling you Tomorrow after school Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said, as he stepped out of the window once more, making sure he didn't fall of the ladder, in reality, the actual reason he left was his hormones, who knows what they can do, especially when he sees a cute girl sleeping, especially one he has a slight crush on.

Lincoln walked albeit cheerfully home, knowing everything was fine with Ronnie Anne, it was around 1AM, He had to walk down a dark alleyway, he was a bit scared, but he went for it, and sure enough, he got out fine! He continued to walk home, he entered the house, and crept into his room, as he lied in his bed, he wondered to himself if Lori had anything to do with Ronnie Anne crying, but he shrugged it off, Lori isn't that evil, right? He asked himself in his own thoughts, as he slowly drifted away into sleep...

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow me for more chapters, and stories like this one! I love you all~!


	6. AN (More Update info, and more!)

I'm updating soon guys! So be on the look out for more chapters! In the meantime though, I have a discord! So we can talk on there, if you'd like. /RnnkPzn


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Harem?

Lincoln woke up with a sigh, he had missed school. For some reason his alarm never went off. He got out of bed, walking to the bathroom, expecting nobody to even still be there at the hour.

And he was correct, or, at least nobody was in the bathroom. Who knows if somebody was still in the house, though?

He thought back to Ronnie Anne, and how he felt bad for her, he thought of calling her but decided not to. "I think.. the best she needs is some time alone." He said to himself lowly, with a slight but audible sigh.

He had to make himself some food, there was some leftovers in the fridge, so he decided to warm those up. But then, when he turned around, a random boxing glove hit him in the head, knocking him over.

When he looked up, he saw Luan laughing at him, as he rubbed his head, looking a bit angrily at Luan.

Oh, that's right. He had forgotten. Luan had some comedy showings, meaning she couldn't go to school. I guess she finished them already, or was about to go.

Lincoln got up, a little angry, but shrugged it off and started laughing with her, until he shoved some cake in her face, laughing even more.

Before they knew it, they were acting like children again, having food fights and doing pranks on each other, eventually they stopped, and noticed they had to clean up the house.

"Ah, crap.." Lincoln whined to himself, Luan grabbing a soap towel and scrubbing the walls, Lincoln decided to do the same, he had to do it before his parents came back and saw the mess he and Luan caused.

After around an hour or so, they were done, and could do other things. He tuned on the T.V for something to watch, then he got a text from Carol.

He remembered about Carol and his plans of making out with her and such, he looked at the text, seeing "Hey, are we still going out?".

Lincoln decided to reply with a "Yeah, sorry, I had some things going on yesterday, I'll pick you up at.. 6:PM tonight?" he clicked the send button, and waited for a reply, as he watched T.V.

Eventually getting a reply, he looked at his phone and the text read, "Yeah, sure! Be sure to dress to impress though!" she texted, adding a wink at the end.

4 O'clock came around, he started to get ready, then he remembered he had to sneak around Luan so that she didn't notice. He grabbed his suit, putting it on, if he remembered correctly, they were going to a reserved restaruant, he had reserved it only because he saved up some money.

Hopefully, the night would pay off with him in her house, or something along those lines, he thought. After putting on the suit, he then put on some cologne, until it was able to be smelled, but not so much that it's impossible to breathe. Seriously, he didn't know why women did that with perfume.

He finally finished with the tie, and tried sneaking out of the house, he was about to open the door when he heard a "Ahem" behind him. Freezing in his place, and looking behind him, he saw Luan with a smirk. "So, where do you think you're going?" She asked, smugly.

End of Chapter 7! Okay guys, sorry! This time I really will update more frequently. I hope you like the direction I am taking this story in. I'd love if you review it to me! Don't forget to follow this story and to follow my profile for more chapters and stories like this! Also, I have a youtube channel! Feel free to look at it! channel/UCQE4HIkODyQx5W5rhjnstbw


	8. The Runaway

Lincoln turned around with a quick dash, he saw Luan right behind him. He knew that he would have to think of a good excuse, and fast.

He began to speak, "I-I.. was going to see Cl-" Shit! He just remembered that Clyde was out of town. He tried to fix his sentence, but Luan spoke up.

"Hmm.. you're not a very good liar, Lincoln." She said as she slowly began to walk towards him. This made him back away in a hurry until he was backed up into a wall.

"What're you-" He started, but then Luan somehow grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "H-Hey!" He started, he knew that she was looking through his contacts.

"Carol? Seriously?" She said to him with an uncharacteristically looking frown on her face as she dropped his phone on the floor, luckily not breaking it. He was admittedly scared of her, especially after all of the April fools' he had to go through. He then softly, but with enough force, pushed her away from him as he dashed out of the door, leaving his phone.

He heard her yell a 'Hey!' but he didn't look back, he kept running in hopes that she would give up eventually, she was still chasing him whenever he looked back.

He didn't know how long he was running for anymore, he looked at his watch and only 10 minutes have passed but it felt like millennia. He looked back in hopes that she wouldn't be chasing him, but to his chagrin, she still was.

She had stopped yelling his name about 4 minutes ago, but she didn't stop chasing him. He didn't even know where he was trying to go, he just wanted to get her off of his tail.

He remembered a place that he could go to, that although wasn't a secret hideout or anything, it was public, so that would assure his safety.

He then made way for the arcade, making a sharp left turn down a road and running straight. He was running out of breath and he knew he'd have to take a break soon, he looked behind, and Luan was perfectly fine. 'Does she secretly work out or something!?' He thought to himself but shook the thought away once he turned back.

He knew that it'd take about 5 or so more minutes before he reached the Arcade, but could he really last for that long?

He didn't know, but he still made his way to the Arcade anyway, maybe he could borrow someone's phone there and call Carol or something, he didn't know what he would do in all honesty.

He wasn't able to make it to the Arcade as he had to take a break, but he turned around and saw Luan closing in on him, he desperately backed away, hoping that she wouldn't do anything, but he knew that she would. But, what really surprised him, is what she actually did.

End of Chapter 8! Woah, that was an intense one, right? I'm not too good at actiony scenes, and I haven't written in a while, so feel free to give your feedback!


	9. AN 2 (New chapters very soon!)

Hey, everyone! I decided that I'm going to continue this story once more, although chapters will take a bit since I've been busy in real life and I haven't caught up to the show fully, so I need to get back into their characters. I'm hoping to get at least 2-3 chapters a month, trying to make them a bit lengthy as well. The next chapter should be out in around a couple days, depending on how long it'll take me to watch all of the new episodes! See you then!


End file.
